Drunk
by FunkyChicken001
Summary: Kyle wakes up after a wierd and scary night.....but he woke up in Cartman's bed.


This is my first fanfic and it is Kyman…….ummm I do not own South Park

So here we go…

* * *

My brain was really foggy when I woke up. It had been a hell of a night. What had happened anyway? I ran my hands through my curly red hair. It was really tangled. I didn't even know where I was.

Slowly I stared to realize. I was wide awake and sober when I recognized the room. The familiar surroundings of Cartman's room slowly came into view. I looked down at myself. I was in Carman's bed………and I was naked. _Please tell me that this is a dream_ I thought. Looking over to my right just confirmed my fears. I was curled up on Cartman's side with his arm around me. He was naked as well. My eyes widened as I remembered what happened.

*Flash Back*

I took another swig of vodka from the bottle in my hand. I had told myself earlier that I wouldn't drink. Shows how much I listen to myself. I already had had four beers, six of those fruity little wine cooler things, and god knows how many shots. Now I was drinking vodka. Face it, I'm wasted.

Token's parties were always great. They always promised to have great booze, great music, plenty of food, bunch of drunk kids stumbling around, and at the end of the day, a much trashed house. This was no exception.

Kenny was running around chasing a girl who obviously wanted to be caught. Craig was feeling up Tweek and telling him what a nice rack he had. Token was on a drunken tirade. He had just seen his cousin and Clyde upstairs fooling around on his bed. Everyone was drunk.

Except three people. Stan and Wendy had only a couple drinks and of right now trying to make sure that people didn't do anything that would end in death. They were still a little buzzed though.

Cartman was as well not drunk. He must have been weary because of the party a week before. Last time he had gotten on top of the table and tried to do a sexy dance. The effect must have been lost because it came out as horrifying and oddly laughable with extra fat flabs. Whatever the reason, Cartman wasn't drinking. He was sitting on the couch feeding paper to Butters telling him it was paper.

I was about to go tell him off when I tripped over my own feet. I saw a pair of swim trunks. I didn't know Token had a pool. I ran outside towards where I assumed it would be stripping off my clothes the whole way there. Stan's urgent tone started calling me as I came into his view taking off my underwear.

"Kyle! What are you doing?" he asked. "Wanna see how long I can hold my breath underwater Stan?" I asked back. I ran to the edge of the pool and jumped in. I made myself stay at the bottom. I sat their holding my breath. A couple minutes passed. I could hear screaming above. I couldn't move. The one time I did try to get up the water pushed me down again.

My vision started getting dark. I heard something plummet into the water above me and felt arms scooping me up seconds later. When I reached the surface I inhaled and exhaled excessively to slow down my heart. I turned to see who pulled me out of the pool. It was Cartman. He pushed me on to the ledge and the pulled himself out. A group of people started crowding around us. Stan threw a towel on me. "Come on dude," he said quietly, "Let's go get your clothes so you can get changed". I got up and grabbed my clothes looking back at Cartman at the same time.

The look on his face confused me. People were fawning over him, why wasn't he gloating with his usual smug face. It was a look of fear, relief, sadness, and something else I didn't recognize. Concern maybe. I walked back into the house and moved over to bathroom. I kicked out Kenny and the girl he was chasing earlier making out and started to change.

Stan was waiting just outside the door. "I think that it is time to go home. I arranged for you to stay at someone's house, don't worry I already called your mom." Cartman walked up to me. He hadn't changed his clothes and he was dripping water all over the carpet.

"Come on Jew," he said before I could protest. We walked out of the house and down the street.

"Why did you pull me out Cartman," I asked.

He looked over at me.

"What do you mean why wouldn't I?"

"You hate me,"

"Not all that much anymore,"

"Oh,"

We walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to his house. When we stepped inside I noticed his once wet clothes were now frozen and he was shivering. Biting my lip I hugged Cartman. He hesitantly hugged me back. When I thought he had warmed up enough I let go. He was blushing and I'm sure I was as well.

"What did you do that for," he asked.

"You looked like you were freezing and…….I wanted to thank you for earlier," I said, "You know I don't truthfully hate you either you are a really close friend of mine Cartman."

The silence between them felt a little awkward, but still warm and friendly. Everything sounded complete. Cartman looked like he still wanted to say something.

"You know Kyle," Cartman started, "I don't think I've ever hated. In fact quite the contrary."

"What?"

"What I'm trying to say is Kyle, I love you. I have since we were nine, O.K."

I just stood there with my mouth hung open. Did I like Cartman that way? All the years we had known each other played in my mind.

"I wasn't planning on telling you tonight so I'm gonna call Stan or someone to come get you," he continued.

Maybe it was the booze or maybe I really liked him but I closed the distance between our lips.

*End Flashback*

I sat there in the bed with my mouth open wide looking at Cartman. I remember the feeling of us being together and I think I liked it. But was it really worth the insults later on. I'm sure he does love me and even though he was nice last night and gentle, he wouldn't stop with the hurtful words later I'm sure.

Cartman finally woke up and looked over back at me.

"Yes that really happened Jew. I know you probably regret it but I don't. Anyway I'm tired and hungry go make me some breakfast. Love you," he said. Then he let go of me and turned to his side.

I got out of the bed, threw something on and walked down to the kitchen. I don't have a clue on whats going through my mind but for some reason I'm thinking it is in fact worth it and maybe Cartman and I can make this work. As long as he doesn't kill me for putting hot sauce in his glass of milk.

* * *

So that was it please review critism is welcome just no flames.......actually you can yell at me all you want juts as long as you tell me what I did wrong so I can work on it for the next story


End file.
